gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Love
its Beckies,Connys and Lillys first school day and Darwin falls in love with Beckie, but Darwin is not the only one who fall in love with her. Main characters Gumball Darwin Beckie Conny Lilly Tobias Pac Anais minior characters all school characters plot it starts in the school bus when Gumball talks about Beckie to Darwin. Darwin was shy and excited to meet her. later in the school, Darwin meets Conny and Lilly first, but so come Beckie. Darwin fell in love with she, but Gumball thinked he was crazy. later when Beckie was in her locket, come Darwin and flirt her, but she didint know what Darwin did. when Darwin goes away, shes big brother commes and tell Beckie he flirted with her and she get chocked. Tobias commes and fell in love with her and she gets disgusted by his flirting. after school, she called Gumball and asked he what to do and he telled the truth. later when she should go to the wattersons, she gets kiddnaped by Tobias and later Gumball,Darwin,Conny,Lilly,Anais and Lilly found a paper and saw Beckie was kiddnaped. later at Tobias house, they should save Beckie from Tobias and Darwin saved her and she kissed Darwins cheek. Trancipt (zoomed in the school bus) Gumball: okay, Darwin! this is the first time you meet your cousins! Darwin: im so excited, my head gonna explode any minute! Gumball: please,dont do it. but any ways, you will meet really nice girl,Beckie. Darwin: im scared! beacuse she maybe dont like me! Gumball: dont worry! be only yourself, she will like you. ( later in the school ) Gumball: here is Lilly! she is Anais new friend and our cousin. Lilly: ( with Anais ) hi Gumball and you must be Darwin! Gumball: heres Conny! he is a teenager and pretty cool. Conny: hi! you must be Darwin,right? Darwin: uh huh! but wheres Beckie? Gumball: here she commes! ( Beckie commes in the school hall and everbody stares. Sussie jaw drops,Miss Simian drops shes coffe,Masami pukes rainbows and Lesslie drops hes books. Darwin fell in love with Beckie and gets heart eyes and Beckie commes to the gang ) Beckie: hi guys! ( waves ) Gumball: wow! nice show off! Beckie: thanks! oh, you must be the gold fish Gumball talked about. Darwin: yeeah...(school bell rings) Beckie:well. see you later, guys. ( goes away with Conny and Lilly ) Darwin: i think im in love. Gumball: WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! Darwin: what are you mean? Anais: what Gumball mean is this reasons. 1. she is 12 and you are 10. 2. you are a fish and she is a cat. 3. you both are cousins. Darwin: i dont care what you guys saying! im like Beckie! ( after school, when Beckie is next to shes locker ) Darwin: hii,Beckie. Beckie: oh, hi Darwin. Darwin: we both shall be togheter sometimes. Beckie: what do you mean? Darwin: just meaning. we shall maybe go to a movie or something else. Beckie: what? Gumball: ( voice ) Darwin. are you comming? Darwin: sure! ( to Beckie ) see you later,sweetie. ( winks,points at Beckie,clicks his teeth and goes away ) Beckie: okay, see you later. ( waves ) Conny: tsk,tsk,tsk,tsk. (Beckie turns around ) Beckie: what? Conny: dont you understand what he did? Beckie: no. Conny: he flirted with you! Beckie: what! i shall not fall in someone who flirts with me again! Conny: good! ( goes away ) Tobias: ( sees Beckie,gets hearts eyes and goes to Beckie ) hi there. Beckie: what are you want? Tobias:i just wonder, if you want be the peanut butter in my sandwich? Beckie: ( disgusted ) eew, no way! thats sick! ( goes way grossed ) so gross! Tobias: ( angry ) if she wont have me, i will take her! ( close up ) ( at Beckies house, Beckie goes to kitchen and calls Gumball ) Beckie: hi Gumball. Gumball: Beckie? what are you want? Beckie: is just. Darwin flirts with me all the time and im starting to get nervous. Gumball: Beckie, listen here. Darwin dont do it for teasing you, beacuse he loves you. Beckie: really. Gumball: yes, and you shall maybe go to him. beckie: thanks,Gumball! ( goes out and Tobias holds her mouth and kiddnapp her and writes a letter on Beckies house door ) ( later, saw Gumball,Darwin and Anais Lilly,Conny and Pac ) Gumball: ( sees Lilly,Conny and Pac ) whats wrong? Lilly: BECKIE HAS BEEN KIDDNAPED! Anais:( Gumball,Darwin and she gasps ) but how?! Conny: the kiddnaper have wrote a letter. here! ( gives Darwin it ) Darwin: ( coughs and gets dark voice ) hi,my friends! Beckie are with me right now. if you want to see her again, so must she be my girlfriend. from Tobias. ( normal voice ) THATS TERRIBLE! Conny: we shall go to Tobias and get back my little sister! ( at Tobias house ) Beckie: (angry) what are you want?! Tobias: you didint want be with me. so i shall get my revenge! ( close up ) Gumball: no you dont! ( Tobias saw Gumball,Darwin,Conny,Lilly,Anais and Pac angry ) Pac: ( growls angry at Tobias ) Tobias: well,well,well. you guys come anyway? Conny: let my sister go,freak! Tobais:never! Darwin: ( throws small stones at him ) Tobias: ( laughs ) do you think that should hurt me? ( Darwin throws a huge stone at him ) OW! you are dead right now! ( runs to Darwin,but Darwin kicks Tobias so he faints and falls down ) Darwin: ( frees Beckie and hugs her ) im glad you okay. Beckie: ( hugs Darwin ) me too. Conny: ( angry to Tobias ) if you dare to touch one of my sisters again, you dead! ( Conny,Anais,Gumball,Lilly and Pac goes away ) Beckie: before we goes away, i just wanna give you something beacuse you saved me. Darwin: what is it? Beckie: this. ( kiss Darwins cheek ) Darwin: she kissed me! yes! ( goes with Beckie ) the end! trivia in this episode, it shows Beckie has a crush with Darwin. Category:Fanfiction Stories